Healing Together
by Windblown.child
Summary: After the war ends, Hermione must find some way to cope with the losses and the changes in the world. An unassuming werewolf tries to deny the direction his life is taking. Can they heal together? HG/RL
1. Reparo

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

><p>Reparo<p>

Hermione Granger was a broken woman after the final battle. Everything seemed to catch up with her all at once and she withdrew into herself. The months on the run, Ron going home, being captured and tortured for hours, watching friends fall to Death Eater's curses, and then Ron bleeding to death in her arms. She hadn't even noticed when Voldemort was vanquished and dissipated in a forceful explosion, knocking everyone present to the ground. After the dead and injured had been taken care of, the only thing keeping her going was an unexpected friend.

Not really unexpected like Draco Malfoy would have been, but rather unlooked for. Remus Lupin had limped out of the battle, bloody and tired, but ignored his own needs to look after the young woman. No words were exchanged, just tears and understanding as he lead her to the prefect's bathroom and gave her the privacy to wash and change.

Harry insisted that everyone was welcome at Grimmauld place for as long as they needed and Hermione and Remus gladly took up the offer. The brunette had tried to stay with her parents but they simply could not understand how their daughter had changed in a war they hadn't known existed. Remus had nowhere else to go really, and no where else he would rather be. The bustle of life in the large house drowned out the silence that death brought all too often in the recent past. Hermione came to terms with everything that had happened in her short life and didn't allow it to destroy her. Though she was subject to depressed days and bouts of crying just like everyone else involved. Her saving grace was the quiet and constant companionship of her former professor.

Months after the battle, everyone was in the ballroom of Grimmauld Place congratulating Bill and Fleur Weasley on the birth of their daughter. Hermione had descended from her room to join the frivolity, but her heart wasn't in it. She was happy for the couple, that the war hadn't destroyed what they had, and that they were coping with Bill's new temperament. But she couldn't stand the press of people in the room. So once she had peeked at the tiny bundle in Fleur's arms and given Bill a tight hug, she slipped out of the door and up the stairs.

Remus had followed the young Gryffindor's progress around the room before speaking to the couple. When he had drifted back to the wall, he couldn't see her bushy hair anywhere. The werewolf waited to see if she had just stepped out for the loo, but Hermione never returned. Soon the mass of people became too much for his sensitive hearing and the heat of too many bodies in the room was oppressive. The nearness of the full moon made him slightly anxious and quicker to temper. He made his own way unnoticed to the door and slipped into delightfully cooler air.

He found Hermione on the top floor, standing in the doorway of a small library. Remus had been in the room before and suspected that it had once been Sirius's nursery. At the sound of his feet on the stairs, the young woman darted into the room and pushed the door mostly closed, trying to avoid everyone. The lycanthrope considered leaving her be, but when he heard quiet sobs and a sniffle, he pushed the door open and latched it behind himself.

Gently so as not to startle her, he placed his hand in her shoulder. "Hermione, do you want me to leave?"

There was a moment where the weeping female would have said yes, but she shook her head instead. Grateful that he hadn't been pushed away, Lupin sat next to her on a small love seat. She turned towards him and cried into his robes. The older man shifted slightly and pulled her legs over his lap so she was more comfortable and they both wept. They weren't tears of jealousy or anger, or really sadness, it was just a release, a step towards moving on.

Finally, their tears dried and they just sat together. Remus had his arm around her knees and back, holding her securely to him and Hermione kept her hands balled in his robes. Eventually, she broke the silence.

"I leaked on your robes."

He caught the hint of a joke in her words and tilted his head to feel the soft mass of her hair against his cheek. "They have hardly had a more worthy purpose."

"I'm sorry I made you sit here with me."

"Don't be. I wanted to get away from the crowd as well."

Her fist unfurled slightly and she ran her fingers over the well worn cloth of his robes. Truthfully, the brunette had no idea why she continued to speak. "I was just thinking that they were able to move on. Harry and Ginny have moved on, even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are all right. But I'm supposed to be stuck on Ron and I'm not."

"Why are you expected to wait because of him?"

"Because we were supposed to get together. He wanted it so bad, and so did his family."

"Is that what you wanted?" He said the words as gently as he could, but still knew they were hash.

It was a long time before she spoke. "No, I never wanted more with Ron."

"It would have been unfair to force you to stay with him if that isn't what you wanted."

"But what else was I supposed to do?"

Lupin sighed and blinked when he blew a piece of her hair into his eye. "I was in the same situation with Tonks. She was in love with me, with the idea of me, and I just couldn't return that."

He sighed again and continued. "But she needed it so much. How could I have said no without being cruel?"

"I don't think you could have and neither could I." It was half said to reassure him, and half a realization on her part.

"I'm sad that she's gone, but not that I lost her. Maybe that makes me a bad person." Lupin shrugged and placed his chin on the younger woman's head, staring blankly at the books on the wall.

"Then I guess we both are, but I don't think that's true."

"We can't be forced to love someone we don't."

Hermione gave an unmirthful laugh into his chest and he could feel her breath against his throat. "Why do I get the feeling that they've found each other wherever they are now?"

"Wouldn't that just be perfect." Lupin agreed before falling silent.

Hermione just listened to the sounds around her, the heartbeat under her ear, and the easy breaths of her former professor. She let her mind roam and never once did she wonder why it didn't feel awkward to be sitting so closely with the older man. They were both startled when their stomachs rumbled in tandem. Hermione immediately removed herself from his lap and ran her hands through her hair.

"Do you think everyone else has gone?"

"I don't hear Molly puttering in the kitchen, so let's raid the pantry for something to eat."

She smiled warmly at the suggestion. "I could agree to that."

Remus held his hand out to her. "Help an old man up, I'm not as spry as I once was."

She pulled his easily to his feet and he straightened up, several joints popping. "You're hardly old, though that mustache and beard definitely adds some years." The brunette teased him, pulling gently on his beard.

"Alright, I know it does, it's just so much easier not having to shave all the time."

They shared playful banter down the several flights of stairs to the kitchen and peeked in, hoping it was empty. Blessedly, there wasn't a soul in sight. Hot chocolate and a sandwich each later and they ascended the stairs, parting on the second floor.


	2. Protego Maxima

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

><p>Protego Maxima<p>

From there on out, they were inseparable. They could always be found reading together in one of the libraries of Grimmauld place, or sitting in the kitchen enjoying hot chocolate, or strolling around the neighborhood arm in arm. The old Black house was always the center of events with Order members popping by and the guest rooms always full.

Hermione moved out of the room she shared with Ginny to the 4th floor after walking in on her and Harry snogging half a dozen times. Part of it might also have been that Remus' room was also on the 4th floor, but no one seemed to notice. Weeks and then months passed and everyone at the house became used to their easy banter and always touching each other. No one seemed to be able to bring themselves to ask about Ron and Tonks after having lost them in the war.

It was an evening before the full moon when they began to realize just how everyone saw their interactions. Hermione was sitting in the main library reading and Remus was rubbing her ankles absentmindedly. He suddenly lowered her bare feet to the floor and got up. The brunet thought that he was just going to the kitchen. But when he passed in front of the couch for the third time, she looked up. The blond man was frowning and pacing the library, running his fingers through his hair.

"Remus?" She reached out and caught his elbow as he passed when he didn't answer. "What's the matter?"

Lupin snarled at her and jerked out of her grasp. "Nothing." Instantly he apologized. "I'm sorry Hermione. Moony's just on edge."

She was used to him referring to his occasional wolfish nature in the third person, but he had never snapped at her like that. "Is the Wolfsbane not working?" As soon as the words left her mouth she realized her error. Severus Snape had died 6 months previously in the Shrieking Shack.

Remus tried to turn away but a hand on his arm stopped him. "Why didn't you mention that you hadn't been getting your potion?" She sounded hurt that he had kept it to himself.

"I didn't want to bother anyone with them knowing I was having trouble." He finally admitted, looking at her delicate hand on his arm, but not her face.

"I can brew it, you know, since Snape can't."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking, I'm offering."

"Thank you." He gently rested his large hand over hers.

"So next week you'll accompany me to the apothecary?" Her tone was playful, but he knew it wasn't a request and he wouldn't have said no anyways.

"Of course. Anything you want." He suddenly pulled the younger woman into a fierce hug. She hugged him back so tightly he imagined he could feel his ribs creaking.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize."

"Don't. I didn't want you to worry. I'm fine knowing you're there."

"Always will be." The brunette Gryffindor promised.

Lupin was suddenly self conscious and he pulled back. "Well, I had better be getting downstairs." He nervously brushed his robes flat. "Sleep well."

Hermione lingered in the library, imagining what the older man was going through. She thought he might ward the basement door then place cushioning charms over the hard surfaces. Without his potion he was likely to try to break out of the dank room and would probably hurt himself in the process. Before he changed, she thought he would remove his robes and most of his clothes to keep them from being ruined and fold them neatly with his wand in a corner.

She had never stayed on the main floor during the full moon before and she heard the moment the moon rose. Soon his screams turned to moans against the pain of the transformation and Hermione sat on the couch, shaking with her knees drawn up to her chest. The last straw was the pitiful howl that drifted up from the basement. Before she realized what she was doing, she let out her own howl as she did in her third year.

A questioning call answered and she acted without thought. The brunette sprinted down the basement stairs and stopped before the locked door. She knew she couldn't open it, but she laid down before it and whimpered, the sound carrying under the gap under the door. Moony snuffled along the crack and whined. She could hear him laying down as well and slipped her fingers under the door.

His nose was wet and cold as it brushed her fingertips before he licked at the tiny bit of exposed flesh. The action calmed them both and they managed to drift into an uneasy sleep. In the morning, Hermione woke cold, stiff, and with numb fingers. She carefully unwarded the door and pulled it open. Remus was curled up next to the door, shivering on the cold floor. The brunette summoned the big quilt off her bed and wrapped it over the older man before laying behind him and curling up, an arm over his waist.

Lupin woke slowly, feeling more comfortable than he could remember after a full moon. There was still stone under him, but he was warm and there was a blanket over him. His body reacted before his mind caught up and he launched to his feet, dropping the blanket and stumbling against the door. Hermione was startled awake by the sudden motion and sat still, watching the older man carefully.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was rough and hoarse.

"You were cold this morning."

Remus ran his fingers through his hair. "You were only here this morning?"

She nodded and couldn't help herself looking his naked body up and down. He was thin and angular, scars crisscrossed over almost every inch of skin, and blond hair sprinkled from his navel to a thick patch at his groin. The young woman blushed as she realised she was definitely checking her friend out.

"Remus, you might want to put on some clothes."

He stopped running his hands through his hair and clasped them over his member. Hermione studied the stitches on the quilt as he picked his clothes up from the corner and pulled his pants on.

"You swear you didn't come in while I -while Moony was around?"

"No, I stayed on the other side of the door. I don't think he would have hurt me though."

"Of course he would have, he doesn't know any better." Lupin was shaking out his robes for his wand.

"He didn't hurt you last night."

That made the old werewolf stop and look down at himself. "What did you do?" He had never woken up after the full moon without bruises and occasionally new scars.

"I couldn't leave you alone. I stayed on the other side of the door and you stayed calm, just licked my fingers and laid there."

His eyes grew large at the thought of her being within reach of being bitten, but softened again at the terrified look on her face. "I didn't mean to be mad, I just can't risk you getting hurt."

"He didn't hurt me." Hermione could hear her voice begin to tremble as she sat on the floor. She knew he was right, but she couldn't have left him alone all night.

Remus sighed and lowered himself to the floor and pulled the younger woman to him. "I couldn't stand it if you got hurt because of me, I just wouldn't be able to live with it. Promise me you won't put yourself in danger like that again."

She nodded against his naked chest, feeling one pink scar against her cheek. Some time later, he yawned, growling softly. "I still need to rest. Let's go upstairs"

They gathered their things and slowly climbed the stairs, Stopping at each landing so Lupin could catch his breath. At last they reached the 4th floor and Hermione helped him to his bed. The blond lay mostly on his stomach, too exhausted to pull the blankets from under himself. As he was starting to drift off, he could feel the young woman run a finger down a large scar on his back.

"Do they still hurt?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Sometimes." He shrugged, knowing that several were still tight and pulled at the motion.

"I have some salve that might help."

Remus guessed he must have answered in the affirmative because he heard her footsteps retreat then return. She spoke almost to herself as she warmed a tub of salve in her hands.

"I used it on my scars. I used to keep pulling them open every time I moved. But they're nowhere near as extensive as yours."

She gently rubbed the balm into his skin, first smoothing it over every scar and then working it into his skin and massaging his muscles. It was all he could do to keep from moaning in pleasure at the feeling of her nimble fingers on his skin. At some point he must have fallen asleep because he woke to the smell of meat cooking in the kitchen and rolled over under the heavy quilt from Hermione's bed. He pulled it up to his nose and inhaled, smelling the brunette on the material before pulling on a shirt and heading downstairs.


	3. Mischief Unmanaged

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

><p>Mischief Unmanaged<p>

Giggles echoed up the stairwell along with the low sound of men talking. Carefully, the former professor pulled the blanket aside and made his way to the shower, cleaning away the dust from the basement and remaining aches from the transformation. Afterward, he felt better for it being the day after the full moon than he had in a long time and even decided to join the group in the kitchen. Harry and Ginny were wrapped around each other at the table and the twins were surrounding Hermione, successfully getting in her way as she was trying to set a large roast on the table.

"Come on Hermione, two is always better than one." Fred or George pleaded, complete with big puppy eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure there are loads of things we could show you that you couldn't find in a book." The other twin chimed in.

"We promise you'll enjoy it." They wrapped their arms around her waist and snuggled up to her.

She huffed and reached around their restraining arms and placed the stack of plates on the table. "Oh it's a tempting offer boys, but your big eyes don't work on me." Hermione glanced up at the doorway and immediately smiled upon seeing the werewolf.

"I saved a portion for you, just the way you like it." She indicated a plate on the counter with a very undercooked hunk of roast and plenty of vegetables.

Fred and George both swooped in and tried to kiss her at the same time but she pulled back and they only succeeded in smacking their faces together. "Go sit down or you're not getting any dessert tonight." The brunette Gryffindor playfully pushed them away and grabbed Remus' plate before sitting next to him and placing it on the table.

"Why don't we get served too?" One of the twins pouted, the other nodding in agreement.

"Because you both know how a knife and fork works." Hermione didn't even miss a beat as she served herself some roast and potatoes.

"So does Lupin, but she'll serve her boyfriend anything." Fred leaned conspiratorially close to Harry and whispered so the young man could hear. However, Remus' hearing was far sharper any human's and he overheard the comment. Blessedly, Hermione didn't notice a thing.

The blond man spent the rest of the meal mulling over what he had overheard. Did everyone really think that he and Hermione were a couple? And did it bother him if they did? She was definitely attractive and incredibly caring, and the first woman that didn't burst into tears at seeing his scars. He finished his roast and determined that she was also an excellent cook of meals palatable to lycanthropes. Unsurprisingly, the Weasleys and Harry disappeared to some other part of the house after dessert, leaving him and Hermione to clean up.

As she was putting the leftovers in a cabinet charmed to always be cool, he started washing the dishes in the sink. Her cool hand rested on his elbow for a moment. "You should be resting, I can finish this up."

"Nonsense. You cooked, it's the least I can do to wash the dishes."

She allowed him to continue and moved to stand behind him with her arms around his middle, resting her head between his shoulder blades. No wonder everyone seemed to think they were a couple, not that he complained. Very vaguely he wondered if she had noticed it too. Somehow he doubted it.


	4. Riddikulus

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

><p>Riddikulus<p>

Two days later found the blond man pulling on a well worn jacket and waiting for Hermione to retie her shoelace. She had insisted on applying the salve to his back every evening and he was feeling much better than he had in a long time. As they exited the house and started down the walk, Lupin felt positively cheerful, as if nothing in the whole world could go wrong. He was proved wrong not long after they reached Diagon Alley.

Pansy Parkinson had been browsing the displays outside of the apothecary when she caught sight of her former professor in the reflection of the window. She couldn't help having a jab at the tattered old man now that they were far from school. Swiftly the Slytherin stepped in his path and caught sight of the woman pressed tightly to his side, arm around his waist and her revenge was complete.

"Oh, why am I not surprised to see you slumming it with a professor, Granger."

"Pansy." Hermione greeted the simpering girl cooly.

"This answers so many questions about why you were such a know-it-all in school."

Remus' arm tightened around the young woman's shoulders as her nails dug into his hip.

"How is it having the teachers pet all to yourself, Lupin?" Parkinson looked at her former professor.

"I'm not!" Hermione started to object but Remus cut her off.

"It's very refreshing to have found a proper lady out of your classmates." He smirked at the blond before hissing dangerously. "At least she isn't a simpering lapdog who enjoys going behind everyone's backs to cry to daddy. Who is it now that Lucius is dead?"

"Why you dirty werewolf." She fumed, going beet red and stomping her foot.

"Do remember to pick your fights better dear." He stood tall and propelled a sputtering Hermione past the puggly blond and into the apothecary.

It took several deep breaths for Hermione to calm down, all the while Remus was amused and the shopkeeper looked ready to duck behind the counter. "I can't believe that ugly little good for nothing snot." The brunette balled up her fists at her sides and paced a few feet.

"Don't worry about Miss Parkinson. All she has left is her bark."

The image of Pansy Parkinson as an ugly little pug with her terrible makeup and ridiculous hair trying to bark but failing was enough to make Hermione crack a smile. "All right, I'll let it go if you'll let me buy you a new jacket." She slipped her finger through the hole worn in the shoulder.

"Deal. Let's get the ingredients first."

The shopkeeper seemed to be very nervous as Hermione approached him, despite her slight smile. Apparently he seemed to recognize who they were and was not sure how he felt to have them in his shop. Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face impatiently.

"Hello? This is a monthly 42 galleon order, do I need to take it to another apothecary?"

"Um, no Ma'am. I'll have it delivered right away."

"Thank you. And this is to be delivered exactly every 4 weeks from here on out. If you cannot deliver it on time, I will find another shop that can."

"Very good Ma'am."

"And stop calling me Ma'am."

"Yes Ma- um, yes Miss Granger."

"That will do." She laughed at the ridiculous man and handed over the Gringotts vault information to charge the purchase.

"Did you really rob Gringotts?" He asked almost reverently, holding the bank information.

The brunette studied him for a moment. "Yes, I did."

"I saw the dragon fly away." The shop keep sounded breathless.

"I suppose you would have." Hermione spoke flatly before turning to leave.

Before the door shut behind him, Lupin heard a heartfelt "Thank you," from the man behind the counter.

He had to jog to catch up with the young woman and he caught her arm as she turned down Knockturn Alley. In the dark recesses of the shady alley she clung to him, crying into his chest again. A filthy man approached and slipped one emaciated arm around her hips.

"Does the miss need help home?" He leered hopefully.

Remus automatically tightened his grip on her and snarled at the dirty man. Instantly, he backed away, hands raised to show they were empty. "Beggin' yer pardon." He ran back down the alley and out of sight.

Lupin rubbed her back and turned, apparating them home to Grimmauld Place. Hermione didn't even make it into the library, she just sunk down in the entryway and cried. Before his body could protest, he scooped up the brunette and carried her up the stairs to her room, placing her in her bed. The young Gryffindor hiccuped and refused to release her hold on the older man.

Gently he pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. "Let me make you some tea to calm you down. I'll be right back."

"I'm sorry. I don't know why that upset me so much."

"Don't worry about it in the slightest." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and returned to the kitchen.

Hermione sat in her room, thinking over everything that had happened in the alley. Pansy had insinuated that she was sleeping with the older man, which shouldn't really bother her as she found him attractive. But the apothecary had just been too much. It reminded her of the war and how she had lost Ron so suddenly. She was sure it was how the rest of the Weasleys had felt but they had each other. She felt like she had lost her brother, but didn't even have the rest of the family for support. The Burrow hardly felt as welcoming as it once did. And she was not about to admit that she still had nightmares about being covered in her best friend's blood.


	5. Episkey

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

><p>Episkey<p>

Eventually Hermione crawled out of bed and splashed cold water on her face. Vaguely she wondered where Remus had wandered off to with the promised tea. When the brunette reached the kitchen she found her former professor reaching into a tall cabinet to put away glasses and dishes the twins had left out. Hermione wasn't trying to be quiet but Lupin's thoughts must have been miles away because he didn't notice her approach.

The young woman was just going to wrap her arms around her friend when he brought his arm down to put away another glass and his elbow smashed into her nose. Instantly he was apologizing and grabbing a tea towel to stop the blood dripping from her bruised face. As the pain subsided, she laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation, surprising the older lycanthrope.

"And how is this humorous?" He asked, pulling away the towel to check her nose.

"I thobt yor mudder wud have taudt you nod do hit gurls." She tried to speak clearly around the coppery taste of blood in the back of her throat and the swelling, but it was still mangled.

"Episkey. I suppose she would have made an exception for girls that sneak up on jumpy old werewolves." He lead her over to the sink and wet the towel, using it to wipe away the blood as gently as he could.

"I wasn't sneaking."

"I know. My mind was wandering."

"What were you thinking about?" Hermione blushed slightly at the impropriety of the question.

Remus quickly came up with something innocent to report. "I was trying to decide how to get you to smile again." It was better than the truth of having just admitted to himself that he was quickly wishing they were more than platonic friends.

"Well, I'm already smiling, so that problem's solved." And she was beaming at him.

"Let's go read for a bit." He slipped his arm around her shoulders and they headed to the library.

Hermione grabbed a book she had read many times before and laid down on the couch, quickly flipping her hair out from under herself and settling her head in Lupin's lap. He pretended to read for a time before giving up and resting one arm across the brunette's ribcage and running his fingers through her hair. Hours later her hair was completely tangle free and she set her book aside, looking up at the older man. She wasn't sure when she stopped really seeing him as her former professor, but he was certainly more than that.

When he glanced down at her watching him, she blushed and made to get up. "I'm just going to have a sandwich and go to bed." She quickly left the room and bustled around the kitchen.

After he heard her go up to her room he entered the kitchen to find his own dinner only to see a sandwich already waiting for him. As he ate the small meal, Remus couldn't help but think she was quite an amazing woman. Eventually only crumbs remained and the lycanthrope took his time cleaning the plate. He knew he wouldn't get much sleep with thoughts of the petite brunette racing around his head, but he went to his room anyways.


	6. Diffindo

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

><p>Diffindo<p>

That night seemed to span forever. Remus tried to lay down and sleep, but it never came. He tried taking a bath to relax but he felt as if he were missing something. Bored with his books, he stared at himself in the mirror. On a whim he performed a quick shaving charm and his blond mustache and beard fluttered into the sink. Hermione had been right several months before, it make him look slightly younger and made his scars stand out less. He tried one more time to lay down for sleep when he heard the shriek. Instantly he was out of bed and across the hall to Hermione's room.

The brunette had stopped screaming, but was sitting up in bed, rubbing her hands over her arms, whimpering and muttering. He could see her scratching herself, trying to wipe something off her skin. Remus launched himself at her, grabbing her thin wrists and halting her subconscious destruction. At his touch however, she seemed to see whatever had terrified her all over his bare chest and tried to wipe it away.

"So much blood, it's all over me."

"Hush, it's only a dream Hermione."

Her eyes were open and seeing, but she didn't wake. "Don't touch me, you'll get it all over you."

He didn't listen to her pleading, just crushed her to him, trapping her hands between them. Lupin continued to speak gently to her, anything he could think of and thankfully she stilled. Looking down at her face, she had fallen asleep and somehow in their struggles, she had managed to seat herself on his lap. When he tried to lay her back down in her bed, she panicked, clinging almost painfully to him. He gave up and shifted to be more comfortable and fell asleep with her.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke feeling stifling hot and groggy like she hadn't slept well the night before. There was also something poking her determinately in the thigh. Turning her head to locate the source of her discomfort, she found herself looking into the bleary silver-blue eyes of Remus Lupin. Something told her to pull away and play it off, but before she could put her plan into action, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.<p>

"Are you feeling better?" His voice was barely a whisper, but she heard it clear as day.

"It was just a nightmare. I thought I was covered in blood."

She shifted again and remembered she was being poked in the thigh and knew what it was. Both of them blushed furiously but neither pulled away. "I'm sorry for making you stay last night." Hermione said the first thing that popped to mind.

"I'm not. I couldn't sleep either."

The brunette studied her companion for a moment, knowing something was different but not quite able to put her finger on it. Remus was just starting to let his eyes drift closed when she realized what it was. "You shaved."

Remus blushed and wiggled his nose at the bare feeling on his lip. "I suppose I did."

Hermione reached up and ran her fingers softly across his lips. They were softer than she had expected and she gasped when he grabbed her hand and kissed the tips of each of her fingers before nuzzling her palm. The brunette could only stare as the older man worshiped her hand and tasted the inside of her wrist. All too soon he stopped and closed his hands around hers and sighed.

"How did we get here?" He hummed to himself.

"I assume you walked up the stairs at some point." Hermione couldn't help being slightly sarcastic.

"Do you want me to walk back down them again?" His voice was deadly serious.

"No, I don't really want you to." She ignored the chance to make a joke about him going down to the kitchen and getting her breakfast.

"Well, here we are then." Remus was about to lean over to kiss the brunette when he heard footsteps thundering up the stairs.

The last thing either of them wanted was Harry to burst in and see them. Unfortunately, Lupin only froze and Hermione jerked the blankets over her head. Harry knocked open the unlatched door and was about to jump on Hermione's bed when he realized it wasn't the brunette. He blushed as red as Ginny's hair and came to a halt on the threshold.

"Mate, Why are you in 'Mione's bed? And where is she?"

"It's not what it looks like Harry." Hermione popped her head out from under the blankets. "I had a nightmare and he stayed last night."

"Well, I made breakfast when you're ready to come down." Harry turned on his heel and headed back down the stairs, the back of his neck embarrassingly red.

Hermione sighed and flopped back on her pillow. "Well I suppose that could have gone worse."

Remus smiled indulgently. "It's just payback for all the times I've walked in on him and Ginny in various stages of undress."

"That is true. I've seen more of that boy than I probably ever needed to." The brunette agreed and they chuckled before getting out of bed and starting their day.


	7. Titillando

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

><p>Titillando<p>

The potion ingredients were delivered that morning and Hermione wanted to get started right away. It could be stored safely until the next full moon and she wanted to have enough time in case something went wrong. Everything went perfectly and she bottled the potion after dinner, retiring to the library for some light reading. Remus joined her after putting away dinner and insinuated himself onto the couch, laying his head in her lap.

Hermione didn't realize that she was running her fingers up and down the flat planes of the older man's chest until he let out a little sound. "Did you just purr?"

"Maybe." He cracked an eye slightly and hugged her arm to him tightly.

When she flexed her fingers on his side he jumped and stopped her hand. "Oh ho, so you're ticklish too?" Hermione grinned wickedly.

"No!" Remus tried to roll off the couch and escape but the brunette's evil fingers found his ribs again and he couldn't help but laugh heartily.

Hermione giggled too, seeing such a free expression in the normally worn out man. Hearing the laughter from down the hall, Harry and Ginny stopped snogging long enough to peek through the door at the strange sight of their former professor being tickled soundly. The young couple returned to their room and gave their friends privacy.

Lupin wriggled and pushed his head back in the younger woman's lap trying to get away. Hermione let out a gasp and removed her tormenting fingers. Given the break, the blond turned the tables and reached for the younger woman's sides.

"Remus, wait." She had her hands pressed over her thigh but he could still see the blood staining her jeans.

"I'm so sorry. What did I do?" The former professor ran his hands through his hair making it stand on end.

"Hush, it isn't the first time it's pulled open. I'll be back in a bit." Putting weight on her injured leg made it throb and at the first sign of pain Lupin was at her side, scooping her off her feet and starting for the stairs.

"I can manage by myself." The brunette Gryffindor objected.

"Of course you can, but allow me to help." He asked so sweetly that she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and leaned against him all the way to her room.

Once she was deposited on her bed and he turned to leave she found she didn't want him to. "Wait, Remus." He looked so worried that he had hurt her. "Could you get the salve from your room for me?"

He nodded and was gone in an instant. By the time he returned, warming the jar in his hands, Hermione had wriggled out of her jeans and was pointing her wand at her thigh. Lupin was fascinated by the way her creamy skin pulled together, reaching across the gap to join once more, leaving only a red slash across her leg. Wordlessly he handed her the jar and she spread the salve across the old wound.

"It's not the worst one." She said almost absentmindedly.

"May I see?"

Hermione was surprised by the request but it was only fair as she had seen his scars and a lot worse. She reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled, leaving her only clad in her plain white undergarments. Truly, she felt naked before the man who followed the puckered line across her belly and the one running vertically between her breasts. Warm fingers slid across the lattice of small scars that he followed around to her back. She knew it looked bad, but had healed relatively well.

"What did they do to you?" Lupin couldn't raise his voice above a whisper.

The young woman gestured towards her back. "Whip. Muggle, so it healed and never comes open."

She rubbed the one on her sternum. "Belatrix." And then the one on her stomach and thigh. "Slicing hex from Dolohov."

Then the worst by far was when she turned her right hand over to display her forearm. 'Mudblood' was spelled out in angry red letters.

Remus understood why she always wore long sleeves now, even when sleeping or in the sweltering heat of summer. He sank to his knees between her legs and kissed each letter etched across her skin. He could feel the raised skin under his lips and he wanted to erase the memories. One tear slipped down his cheek and landed on the inside of her wrist. Hermione slipped off the bed and wrapped her arms around the older man.

They sat for a long time until his knees began to ache and he shifted painfully. "Let's get you up from this floor. It must be murder on your knees."

When they stood both of his knees popped like a shotgun. "If they weren't already dead, I would kill them myself."

"I think you did take down Dolohov. But I've made my peace with it." She shrugged picking up the salve again. "Why don't I put some in your back? It seems to do you a lot of good."

Hermione tried to find a comfortable position next to the lycanthrope but the scar on her thigh still ached and tingled if she pulled the skin too tight. So once Remus had settled on his stomach, his shirt removed, she threw a leg over his hips and straddled him. If he was surprised at the action, he didn't mention anything so she dipped her fingers into the jar and smoothed it over his skin.

As the salve was absorbed, Hermione used her position to massage more firmly than she had in the past and she was rewarded by his groans of enjoyment. At one point he even requested she push down harder just inside his shoulder blades. When she did, she felt a loud pop go through the joints and he relaxed even further. By the time she was done she wondered if he was going to melt and form a puddle on her bed.

Sighing, she laid down across his broad back and rested her cheek between his shoulder blades. His skin was warm and she absentmindedly placed a little kiss on his back. "What's up?" He was slightly muffled against her pillow.

"Thinking." She finally answered after a moment of silence.

"Has anyone told you that you think too much?"

"Quite often actually."

He could feel her chuckle above him. "So what are you thinking about?"

"How easily I could fall for you, Remus."

The honesty of her answer rather startled him as he had been thinking the same thing, but he wasn't ready to say it out loud so bluntly. "Good, 'cause you make a great blanket." He wiggled into the bed playfully.

"Typical man, already stealing my bed."

"Hardly. You're using me as a mattress."

"I suppose I am." Hermione stretched up and brushed her lips over the nape of his neck.

The effect was instantaneous. Goosebumps sprung up across his neck and arms and he growled appreciatively. "Careful witch."

The brunette breathed softly over his skin and continued to trace patterns with her lips. "Do you like that Moony?"

Remus startled slightly. He hadn't been aware that the young woman could distinguish between his personalities. When he was in school, it had been just a nickname, but as an adult it had come to mean his wolfish, more primal side. Tonks had always avoided him when Moony was particularly strong, but Hermione seemed to actively try to encourage the beast. He honestly wasn't sure what he thought about that.

Hermione noticed that the man she was teasing seemed to be lost in thought and stopped nibbling on his ear. "Remus?"

When the older man shifted to look back at her, the brunette rolled to the side and watched his face. "Sorry, miles away."

"When I called you Moony?" Her expression was closed, but not guarded. She was clearly so afraid of making a mistake.

"I'm not used to him being accepted openly."

"I understand." Hermione slipped one small hand into his and blinked sleepily.

"You go ahead and sleep, I'm going to take a shower." The werewolf gently extricated himself from the younger Gryffindor's bed and headed for his room.

She was deeply asleep when he emerged from the bathroom and as much as he wanted to crawl into bed with her, he didn't want to disturb her. Remus laid down in his cold bed and stared at the ceiling. On one hand, he had never intended to think of Hermione in any other way than platonically, but she had insinuated herself into his mind and refused to be pushed away.


	8. Silencio

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

><p>Silencio<p>

He could feel Moony stirring in his subconscious and welcomed his lifelong companion despite the wolf being why he never had many real friends. The lycan was instinctive, quick to lash out, but playful, and usually demanding, but Remus had long ago learned how not to allow his personality to shift close to the full moon or after the wolf was riled. This time however, Moony seemed to be peaceful.

"REMUS!"

The former professor launched out of bed, somehow managing to not get tangled in his blankets and made it to the brunette's room. She was laying on the bed, blankets pushed down to her knees, back arched and tears streaming down her cheeks. If he hadn't been so sure that Grimmauld Place was secure, Lupin would have thought she was under the effects of the cruciatus. As it was, it took several long minutes to calm the brunette and for her to wake up, staring wide eyed and terrified around the room.

"Hermione, I'm here. Nothing happened, it was just a nightmare."

"Oh did I forget the silencing charm again? I didn't mean to wake you up." She sounded apologetic and tried to straighten her covers out.

"What do you mean, silencing charms?"

"It's no big deal, really. It's so I don't wake anyone up."

"How long have you needed them?" He didn't like seeing anyone in pain, especially someone he had become incredibly fond of.

"For a while. Since Hogwarts." She finally admitted.

"But how do you deal with the terrors?"

"I just do. They never seem as scary in the light."

"Well, I'll stay with you." He stated definitively, sliding in under the covers.

"Do you have nightmares, Remus?"

He nodded. Terrible nightmares of losing each and every one of the friends he calls family. "All the time."

"How do you cope with them?" Hermione wished that her voice didn't sound so small and weak.

"Moony chases them away."

"Well, nothing is scarier than a pissed off werewolf, I can tell you that from experience." She actually managed to chuckle at the memory of her 3rd year being chased twice by the transformed professor.

"I'm sorry I scared you." He was already mumbling into the pillow, leaning towards sleep.

"I wasn't bothered by it too much, but I know Harry had nightmares about it for at least a year."

The blond Gryffindor seemed startled by that so Hermione elaborated. "When he found out you were friends with his father, he immediately tried to place you as a father figure. When he had to run from you it bothered him."

"He never mentioned it."

"I don't think he wants to think about it. Especially after losing Sirius and Dumbledore." Hermione sighed. "I think he thought he wasn't meant to have a family."

"But what about Ginny?"

"That was one of the reasons he broke up with her during the war. He couldn't risk losing someone else and now he's not about to let her go."

As interested as he was with exploring his young friend's psyche, sleep beckoned irresistibly and the werewolf drifted off in the middle of his sentence. "I'm not letting go eit..."

Hermione just looked at him incredulously and huffed before snuggling against his warm body. "Typical man." She thought and joined him in sleep, safe from any nightmares.


	9. Evanesco

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

><p>Evanesco<p>

Hermione didn't forget her silencing charms after that night because Remus didn't give her the chance to have nightmares. He insisted on staying the night from there on out and woke her whenever she began to stir. She halfheartedly tried to argue but when he swore he would be sleeping in her bed or on her floor, she gave up. Honestly, the young woman didn't want to change his mind. Sleeping next to someone was amazingly peaceful to the brunette and it didn't hurt that she could fantasize with him laying right there next to her. And Lupin didn't seem too upset with the arrangement because he woke up every morning poking her in the hip or bum before running to the loo to take care of it.

The full moon rose again and Hermione remained at the door to the basement for a second time, unable to leave him to his pain alone. She brought a lighthearted book and read aloud from it in an effort to pass the time. But she just ended up jamming her fingers under the door again and the older man rested his muzzle against them. Morning brought the brunette into the room with her large quilt and snuggled up to him with no second thoughts.

It wasn't until the second time she woke that morning that she realized that he was lightly rocking against her silk clad hip in his sleep. For a moment she didn't know what to do in the situation, but when she looked into his sleep smoothed face she decided. Screw platonic friendship. She wanted him. It hardly took a moment for her to reach down and grasp his rigid member. Remus growled appreciatively in his sleep and quivered against her.

He woke when he felt her lips slide across his collarbone. The transformation made him groggy until her other hand smoothed across his chest. He knew exactly what was going on, but he decided that it really felt good and he would enjoy it for all it was worth. Remus actively started thrusting into her hand and gasped when her grip tightened. The sensation became too much and the older man rolled over the brunette and ground his hips into hers, relishing the smooth silk of her sleepwear.

It only took another minute of grinding against her thigh and hip for him to feel the orgasm tipping him over the edge. A little breathy moan from the petite woman underneath him and he came across her stomach. Lupin didn't care that he was laying in his own ejaculate on top of the shorter woman. He cared that she had not shied away from him and was holding him close, running her fingers lightly up his spine.

"Thank you." He mumbled into Hermione's shoulder.

"Any time Moony."

The werewolf stiffened slightly. She was right, it had been Moony that had just rutted against her curves. The man was appalled at his actions and tried to crawl backwards away from her.

"Don't run away Remus. I wanted this."

He didn't comprehend what she was saying so he just watched her, crouched awkwardly above her. "You want?"

"I want both of you."

"But you know what I am. You shouldn't want me."

"You should have thought of that before you let me fall for you." The brunette Gryffindor wandlessly vanished the mess and opened her arms to him. "Lay down again."

As he settled back in her embrace, he knew he was lost. There would be nothing he could ever deny her. Maybe it wouldn't be too terrible to let her love him. He knew he loved her back and Moony agreed.


	10. Mischeif Managed

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

><p>Mischief Managed<p>

Hermione was frustrated. She wanted the older man. Wanted him naked in her bed. Wanted him sweet and gentle sometimes and hard and fast other times. Wanted him to stop running away from her out of some strange sense of honor. She wanted to try loving again.

After the full moon, Hermione gave him time to recover before she started hinting she wanted to go beyond platonic snuggling and kisses. The only problem seemed to be that he wasn't getting the hint. Either that or he was actively avoiding her advances. She hoped it wasn't the latter. A week after the incident in the basement, they were relaxing in separate chairs in the main library.

The brunette closed her book and studied the older man across from her. The end of the war had eased much of the strain he had carried and regular doses of Wolfsbane potion had made his monthly transformations easier. The lack of facial hair certainly made him appear younger. And she desperately wanted to feel the scar that ran across his cheek and neck under her lips.

Her Gryffindor bluntness got the better of her and she asked the question that had been bouncing around her head for a week. "Are you just not interested in more with me?"

Lupin looked up in surprise. "Why would you ask that?"

"I've been throwing myself at you for a week and you haven't done anything about it."

"Oh."

"Is that all you can come up with?"

"Erm."

"At least tell me so I can stop making a fool of myself for you."

"Hermione," He licked his lips wondering when they had become so dry. "I do indeed desire you."

"Then do something about it already." She burst out, clenching her hands around the book in her lap.

"I don't want to taint you."

His admission startled her for a moment. "Taint?"

"I'm an old werewolf and you're still young and beautiful and whole. You deserve someone who is all of those things as well."

"Don't tell me what I deserve. Should I be with someone like Neville because he's the same age? Or should I date a muggle because he's never been through war? Do you really think I could be with someone who doesn't understand me, my mind, or my magic?" Her voice rose with each word until she was shouting at the older man.

Remus watched her chest heaving and wished that he could allow himself to be a permanent part of her life. Moony reared his proverbial furry head and insisted that she would be miserable in any of this situations. "Of course not, but-"

Hermione wanted to scream in frustration, so she did. "For fuck's sake Remus!" She took a deep breath and spoke more softly. "I can't help who I want to be with. Just tell me if you want me like I want you."

"I do." Even though the older man hadn't really given his mouth permission to speak, it was completely true.

"Then let's go upstairs."

"Like right now?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Yes now. Unless you have some other pressing matter to attend to."

"Well, no but-"

"Last chance Remus. Either you come upstairs with me right now, you take me right here, or I'm going to take care of myself."

If Lupin's eyes got any bigger they would pop right out of his head. It had just been so long some he actually had sex. Tonks had only gone as far as heavy petting and women weren't very accepting of werewolves. "I'm a tad rusty, but if you're sure, I would be more than willing to."

"Practice makes perfect." Hermione smirked as the older man got up and followed her up the stairs. She was even pretty sure his eyes were glued to her backside and she didn't care in the slightest.

Remus had hardly gotten the door closed when the brunette slid her arms around his neck and tiptoed to kiss him soundly. The first and last girl he had slept with hadn't kissed him like that even. Instinct took over and he pulled her soft body firmly against his. He had felt her curves before in bed, but she suddenly felt even better in his arms. Touch alone wasn't enough for the couple and they quickly moved to the bed.

Even though the older man had already seen her in her knickers, seen her scars, and held her in bed she was terrified. As each piece of clothing was removed, she tried to cover herself up and at the same time watch Remus shedding clothes. He knew she was nervous, but so was he. Despite this, their hands and bodies kept moving, touching, and learning.

Once they were both fully naked, the lycanthrope laid beside the younger woman and traced his fingertips across her stomach and steadily closer to her sex. Hermione relaxed under his ministrations and didn't even jump when one thin finger slipped through her nest of hair and into her wet folds. That first hurdle overcome, Remus grew more confident hearing her breathy pants and licked one of her bouncing nipples. That action brought an immediate reaction from the brunette and she pleaded for more.

He gladly complied and continued curling his finger within her while sucking on her breast. Hermione was quickly reduced to incoherent babbling and pleas for more. When he shifted to take the strain off his shoulder, the brunette reached and hand down and wrapped her fingers tightly around his shaft. Three strokes and a tug and he settled between her legs letting his member rest against her mound.

They rubbed against each other, teasing and learning. Remus slipped the head of his cock between her folds and teased her clit and spread her moisture. Soon they were ready and he angled his hips, pushing just the tip into her core. Gently they rocked together until he was resting as deeply within her as he could. The feeling of her wet heat around him was heaven, pure bliss, and he wanted to stay there forever.

Moony's agreement with the situation was voiced in Remus' grunts as he couldn't resist moving within her tight channel. Hermione enjoyed the sensations, and ran her hands over the older man's back. All too soon the lycanthrope was breathing in panting gasps and thrusting erratically. As he came down from his orgasm, he collapsed on top of the brunette and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry." The older man forced his breath under control.

Hermione just kept her legs wrapped around his hips and smiled. "Don't be. That was wonderful."

"But... Did you... You know. Come too?"

"No." The brunette smiled and shrugged.

Lupin blinked and slid to the side, off of the younger woman. "I didn't mean to be so selfish. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

She just sighed in exasperation. "Stop it Remus. I didn't want to come this time."

This was such a foreign idea to the lycanthrope that he couldn't do anything but blink at her. "I enjoy sex for sex. I don't always have to get off and I don't even want to everytime."

"But I don't want to just use you." He ran his fingers over her jaw tenderly.

"Believe me, I'll let you know when I'm feeling used."

"Promise?"

"So long as you don't insist I get off every time too. It's such a chore."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure." Hermione wandlessly vanished their mess and wrapped herself around the older man.

Remus and Moony were in agreement that the woman curled around them was something special. It was one of the rare times that they agreed on something. The man just wanted her to be happy, especially of her happiness was with him. The wolf however, never wanted to let her go. They fell asleep with the younger woman, smiling into her mass of hair.


	11. Carpe Diem

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

Carpe Diem

Life was good for the couple. Hermione and Remus communicated well, had a few spats over little things, and made up quickly. But the brunette grew bored of the dark books in Grimmauld Place and began frequenting Flourish and Blott's in Diagon Alley. Several weeks of patronage, and the current owner offered her a position in caring for the many books and ensuring that they were always returned to their proper place. She didn't really need a job as she received a very nice allowance from the Ministry, but the point that sold her on the job was she would be allowed to read as much as she wanted and be paid for any reviews she wrote.

Lupin was less than thrilled that his girlfriend -lover- would be gone all day, but one of the times he accompanied her to Florean Fortescue's shop for lunch, the kindly old man asked if the former professor would be willing to work in the shop. The prospect of being out of Grimmauld Place with gainful employment so near to Hermione was perfect and he accepted. He gladly started as soon as he had walked the brunette back to the bookstore. They soon fell into an easy routine of apparating to work together, eating lunch at one of the little shops which had popped up along the alley and then Hermione would read at Fortescue's in the afternoon, often discussing the day's book with Florean.

A year after the final battle, Harry proposed to Ginny at the Burrow when everyone was present. The party was enormous, but it truly signaled the beginning of the new world. No one forgot the ones they lost, but they were able to accept life with the ones who survived. Everyone congratulated the couple and Molly began planning the wedding, going on about colors and flowers. Harry approached the couple standing quietly on the corner watching the sea of red heads.

"Remus? I know it's still early, but could I ask you something?"

"Of course Harry, anything."

"Willyoubemybestman?" It seemed that the boy-who-lived still hadn't grown out of stringing his words together when he was nervous.

"Of course, I would be honored." Lupin smiled at the young man. He was still trying to find himself after the war, but he was well on his way.

"And Ginny wanted me to ask if you would be her maid of honor. She was going to ask herself," He gestured over his shoulder at Ginny surrounded by her brothers. "But I don't think she'll get a chance to today."

"Me? Why me?" Hermione had liked the girl, but had never really connected with her.

"Well, she doesn't really have any other girlfriends and it just wouldn't be right if it were anyone else. Besides, the best man and maid of honor are supposed to be a couple." Harry gave them a wink.

The brunette blushed and shuffled her feet. "Of course I'll do it then."

Harry beamed and returned to the crowd of Weasleys and his fiancé. The wedding took place in December right after a fresh snowfall, two weeks before Christmas. All of the colors seemed brighter against the white of the snow. Ginny in her white robes glowing with love as she stood with Harry before Minerva McGonagall. Remus and Hermione stood behind them as their vows were spoken and sealed by the Headmistress. After their first kiss as man and woman, Molly revealed a nonslip ice dance floor complete with ice sculptures around the edges.

Ginny and Harry went first, soon followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione and Remus. Others soon joined them, but Hermione did not once consider seeking another partner. Remus could hardly dance, but then again, neither could she. The brunette simply wanted to be close to the older man and tell him

"I love you." Hermione hadn't realized that she had spoken out loud until Remus stopped dancing and held her at arm's length.

"Are you sure you love an old werewolf like me?" He asked softly, almost afraid of her answer.

The only answer that would ever pass her lips to that question was "Yes."

She tried to step closer, back into his arms, but he held her firmly away, regretting the hurt expression that crossed her face. "I want to ask you one more thing."

He released her arms then, no one taking notice of the couple standing still in the middle of the dance floor. It took only a moment for the lycanthrope to reach into his pocket and close his fingers around a silver ring. Remus sunk to his knee and held out the ring. "Hermione, will you marry us?"

Hermione was never a big fan of when her routine was disturbed, but this interruption was very welcome. She reached out and brushed her fingertip over the ring in the palm of his hand, noticing the redness wherever it touched his skin. After what seemed like an age, she found her voice.

"Yes. I will. But, we need to find a different ring." Everyone else seemed to have noticed that the older man was proposing and they stopped dancing to clap at her acceptance.

Ignoring her objection over the type of metal of the ring, he slipped it on her finger and stood, wrapping his arms around her. The newly engaged couple were in a fog of their own celebration for the rest of the wedding and barely realized that all of the guests were congratulating them as well as the newlyweds. Molly came over sobbing heavily, begging to plan their wedding as well. And the twins shook Remus' hand vigorously.

"Good on you, mate."

"We've been trying to get little 'Mione all to ourselves for a while."

"So if she needs some company, say once a month or so."

"Do give us a shout."

"In your dreams boys." Hermione chuckled and reiterated her statement by snogging her fiancé soundly. The twins staggered away, pretending to clutch their broken hearts.

From that point on, it seemed like there was a flurry of proposals and weddings but Remus and Hermione only had eyes towards their wedding. Minerva oversaw the bonding on the edge of the Forbidden forest the next summer, bare foot and toes digging into the thick grass. Summer never seemed better to the couple and their friends. Everyone thought nothing could go wrong, until it did.


	12. Disapparation

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

><p>Disapparation<p>

Three years after the fall of Lord Voldemort, the Ministry of Magic announced a new law. The expected baby boom after the fall of the Dark Lord never came. All married couples must produce a child within a year and all unmarried people had 6 months to marry and another year to procreate. Noncompliance would result in expulsion from the wizarding world.

The Weasleys of course had no problems having children. Molly often joked that Gryffindor would be made up completely of gingers. Hermione and Remus, however, had not really discussed children. They wanted to continue learning each other before bringing a child into the world so they agreed to put off actively trying for 6 months.

Those 6 months passed quickly when Hermione received a letter with the official Ministry seal. Her mouth fell open and the parchment fell from her hands. Remus instantly stopped prodding the bacon in the pan and came to her side. She could only stare at the letter on the table and shake her head. When she refused to answer his questions, Lupin picked up the paper and quickly read it.

_Miss Granger,_

_Our records indicate that you have not wed during the last 6 months. As this is the allotted time given by the wizarding repopulation law to find your own mate, we have selected a partner for you. You will be married to Marcus Flint in three days at the Ministry of Magic Binding Office at 10 am. Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials._

_-Carl Wingdinger_

"This must be a mistake." Remus reread the letter again.

"I'll just write them and explain that we're married already." Hermione had pulled herself together, forcing her heart rate down.

Soon a bottle of ink, a quill, and a blank parchment was floating towards her. She bent her head and began scribbling out a response to the ministry as her husband attempted to salvage the now burnt bacon.

_Mr Wingdinger,_

_Perhaps the records were missed. I was married to Remus Lupin in the summer of 2000 by Minerva McGonagall. I apologize for the inconvenience to Mr Flint but I am not available to marry him._

_Mrs Hermione Lupin_

They ate breakfast in tense silence before Flooing to the Leaky Cauldron for work. The response arrived as they ate a light lunch.

_Miss Granger_

_As Mr Lupin is not recognized as fully human, your marriage has been dissolved. You will appear at the Ministry at 10 am to be wed to Mr Flint in three days time._

_-Carl Wingdinger_

"Not fully human!" Hermione shouted loudly. "Not fully human! The nerve of that filthy conniving Ministry. They can't just dissolve our bond."

Other patrons were starting to stare and the older man tried to calm his wife. "I think you'll find they can."

"Don't you dare let them treat you as less than everyone else." She quickly turned on him. "You're more of a man than anyone at the Ministry."

"You know no one sees it that way. I'm a werewolf, I have no rights."

"You're a human being Remus, you can't let them keep those rights from you. You're my husband, I won't let them take that away from me."

"But what can we do? They'll break your wand for sure."

"And you're not even going to fight for me? You want me to be given to Marcus Flint? Do you have any idea what he would do to someone like me?" The brunette was flushed and very furious. No one else made a sound lest that anger be directed at them.

"Of course I'd fight for you."

"Then do it!"

"I don't know what I can do."

"Then you had better think of something before I do." The threat was anything but idle and she disapparated away.


	13. Wolfsbane

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

><p>Wolfsbane<p>

The brunette Gryffindor was already home when Remus returned from work. She was sitting on their bed holding a flask of Wolfsbane potion, staring into its dark blue depths. Even when the older man cleared his throat, she didn't look up from the container. Carefully, he sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I know how to get around it." Her voice came out as a whisper.

"How's that?"

"You have to infect me."

He blinked. And blinked again. A third blink and he hoped he had misheard her. "Say that again?"

"You have to bite me. Then I won't be human either and they can't make me marry Flint."

"No. I would never infect anyone. I swore it."

"You have to. Tonight. It's the full moon."

"Anything but that. I'll do anything but that." He begged her to take back what she said.

"It's the only way."

"I can't do that to you." Remus shook his head, hoping that would make a difference.

"I would like to be alone please."

Silently, he got to his feet and wandered aimlessly into the small library on the 4th floor. He wanted to fight for her, couldn't imagine life without her. But giving up their magic was impossible. Without it he wouldn't be able to get his monthly dose of Wolfsbane potion and he would surely hurt someone, maybe even Hermione. The thought of infecting her on purpose made his stomach roil in disgust. He had sworn after nearly attacking Severus that he would kill himself if he did ever infect someone.

The blond man wandered around the first floor aimlessly, trying to find something to do. He tried reading in the main library, but gave that up. Then he tried cooking dinner in the kitchen, but walked away after the third broken dish. It was one of the few times that he wished it was like it used to be, with people coming and going all the time. But with everyone married or engaged, no one really stopped by. Remus wished for the distraction of someone to talk to.

Strangely enough, he wanted to see Severus. They had never gotten along as children, but as adults in the Order, they tolerated each other. Snape would probably be the best person to ask about making hard decisions like this. But Severus Snape had died in the Shrieking Shack from a bite from the Dark Lord's giant snake. Rather ironic, really. He was standing in the hallway, staring blankly at a wall when Hermione came down the stairs.

"I have your potion. Have you reconsidered?"

Remus could only shake his head. "There has to be another way out of this."

"We don't have time to find another way. I'll survive I guess. I'll learn to stay quiet, never look up, or speak unbidden." She mumbled more to herself than to the man that had been her husband.

"Hermione. If I did this, I would hate myself for it."

"I was hoping my love would be enough for you."

He felt his heart breaking for the young woman that had been his everything. No one else had ever understood and accepted him like her. Together they walked to the basement stairs and stood on the threshold. The brunet handed him the flask of potion and he downed it, pulling a face out of habit. A quick kiss and he allowed the reinforced door to click shut and lock.

He only faintly heard Hermione whisper something to the door. "Maybe you'll hate me instead."

He wanted to reply that he could never hate her, but he knew something was wrong. The Wolfsbane potion always felt slick after he drank it, and it went to his head, making him feel fuzzy until the transformation and he was able to think like normal. But this time, Moony was still pacing with the coming of the moon, excited at being free and able to howl. Remus knew what the young woman was going to do and he sunk to the floor in despair.

Hermione listened at the door for the transformation to start. She heard Remus move around the room, presumably removing his robes and clothes so they weren't destroyed in the transformation. The brunette knew what she was going to do was extremely dangerous. There was the chance that the wolf wouldn't stop at infecting her, and if she died by his hand, Remus would never forgive himself. She forced herself to stop thinking as she heard the transformation start.

When it finished, she could feel the difference in the room. Instead of Remus walking in circles until he was comfortable and laid down, Moony was scratching the walls and howling at the door. Hermione howled back, instantly answered by the wolf. Vaguely, a passage she had read at school came back to her. "Werewolves only respond to a call from their own kind." She hoped it meant what she thought it did before she unlocked the door.

Moony crouched in the corner when he heard the door being unlatched. If there was a chance he could escape, he would take it, and battering down the door wasn't the best way to do that. Then he caught the scent of the woman slipping through the small opening. He knew her, recognized her, and he wanted her. Keeping her eyes locked in his, the woman pulled her muggle shirt over her head and pulled one strap of her bra aside, sinking to her knees. The wolf knew it was an offering, and he salivated.

Hermione knew that Moony wouldn't just attack her blindly. He was as lonely as Remus had been, and now she was the answer to his howls. She recognized the man despite the transformation and offered herself to the wolf, pulling her hair out of the way. A shiver walked down her spine as she watched the werewolf creep closer to her, smelling the air and letting out little whines.

The woman didn't move as Moony sniffed around her neck and walked behind her, smelling her scent, and his human on her. She didn't cringe or even jerk away when he touched his cold nose to her bare back. He licked her shoulder and couldn't resist any longer. Hermione didn't have any warning when his teeth sunk into the flesh of her shoulder. The infection was immediate.

She gasped in surprise at the pain, and felt her legs go weak. Nothing stopped her from falling sideways to the floor. As each sense faded, Hermione could feel Moony licking carefully at the wound then he sat back and watched her, head cocked curiously to the side. The brunette didn't know if it had been minutes or hours since she had been bitten when the pain started. It felt like she had drank a whole cauldron of Polyjuice potion.

As pain tried to overwhelm her, she knew in her mind that she did it for love, and she passed out. When she awoke, she was still laying on the floor, but she felt warm and smelled everything in the basement. She wanted nothing more than to shake out her skin and run as fast as she could for no other reason than to feel the wind in her fur. Deciding that a good run was needed, she tried to roll to her feet and stand but her shoulder protested. The muscle was sore and her joints ached so instead of a run, she stretched each muscle and slowly moved each joint. Finally she shook vigorously and relished the feeling of air through her fur. Only then did she notice another figure in the basement.

Moony watched the female carefully as she stretched and got used to her new form. He wanted to go to her, to take her, to claim her. He wanted her to be his pack. When she approached, he quickly stood and growled slightly to show his dominance. She didn't fight as he stood over her, just lowered herself to the ground and exposed her belly and neck. This pleased the older wolf and he sniffed her before huffing at her to stand.

Instinct told her that she wasn't going to be attacked by the larger werewolf, so she stood, still keeping her head down and submissive as he circled her. The last thing she expected was the swipe of a tongue between her legs and she let out a little surprised yip and skittered away. Moony saw the movement as her attempt to escape and he growled. The new werewolf stilled and didn't jerk away when he licked her again.

Moony soothed his mate with licks to her ears and pushing his head against hers, but she still tensed when he moved to mount her. This was his human's mate, and would be his as well. He remained gentle while aligning his hips and pushing her tail out of the way, but he couldn't help himself as instinct took over. Gently, keeping his claws away from her skin, he held her to him and thrust repeatedly until he released with a pleasured howl. The female turned back to him and licked his muzzle. She knew she was his mate, and she agreed. They both shook out their fur and settled on the floor to wait out moonset.

Remus screamed in pain as his bones shifted and joints returned to their original places. Fur receded and his jaw clicked into proper alignment. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn't just hearing his own echoes, but another voice screaming beside him. It was with horror that he realized Hermione was transforming as well. He scooted away from her, clutching his head, his worst nightmare drawn in half moon crescents and blood on her pale shoulder.

"Remus?" She called exhausted from where she lay on the floor.

He wouldn't allow himself to go to her as memories of the previous night slowly came to him. She had tampered with the potion, made sure he was fully wolf, and then walked into the room and offered herself to him. The beast had taken her innocence in the most primal of ways. Moony strained against his consciousness, pining for his mate. The wolf had infected her and marked her as his. Remus let his head fall back against the cold stone wall and ignored the quiet sobs from the other side of the room.

Hermione knew he would be upset by what he had done, but she couldn't stand the thought of leaving him. Especially since the Ministry was giving her to Marcus Flint, one of the few young Death Eaters that managed to be cleared of all crimes. And she knew there were old pure blood laws that would essentially make her chattel, his property to punish and dispose of. And now her husband wouldn't even look at her either. At least she would still be able to make Wolfsbane for them and she could not be married off, even if he never spoke to her again.


	14. Brackium Emendo

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

><p>Brackium Emendo<p>

The brunette finally drug up enough energy to pull her robe over herself and stand, staggering to the door and opening it. She looked back at the older man leaning against the back wall. "I had to do it." She hoped he understood, but felt in her heart that she had lost him.

She spent the rest of the day alone in her room, staring that the wall trying to convince herself that what she had done was really wrong. But somehow she never really believed it. Eventually she slept. In the morning, she mechanically showered and dug through her closet for something to wear. When she came across an old muggle jumper, she chuckled dryly. She would at least have a bit of fun telling her 'fiancé' that she wasn't on the market. Hermione didn't see anyone as she left the house and apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

Flint was standing in the Bonding Office looking as smug as his ugly face could. He still looked like a troll someone tried to dress up and he sneered at her as she entered the office. Mr. Wingdinger was already present and waiting for her to arrive, papers laid out on his desk.

"Ah, Miss Granger, how delightful you could be on time." He spotted the steel wedding band Remus had given her instead of silver. "You will need to remove that piece of cheap trash and wear the ring provided by Mr. Flint."

Hermione cut him off before he started prattling on about what rules she would have to follow. "I see you misunderstand my presence here. I am not here to marry Flint."

"Then your wand will be snapped and you will be placed in Azkaban." Wingdinger sounded a bit too gleeful about that idea and the brunette suppressed a shiver.

"That will not be happening either."

The toady man behind the desk out on a falsely sweet smile. "And why is that?"

"Because I am not eligible to be married."

He sighed. "Miss Granger, we discussed this through the post. Your previous marriage has been dissolved because your spouse was not fully human. You will now be wed to Marcus Flint or go to Azkaban. End of discussion."

Hermione shook her head, moving her thick hair off her shoulders and exposed the already healed bite from the previous day. "But you see, there was an accident the night before last, and it seems I'm not fully human either." She played it off as if it was a complete accident.

"You little Mudblood whore!" Flint shouted, back handing her and knocking her to the floor.

He continued attacking the brunette, grabbing her right arm and twisting it, digging his fingers into her flesh over the scars spelling Mudblood. She could feel her jaw crack as the much bigger man hit her again. Blood filled her mouth as she bit her tongue and she could feel blood starting to soak her sleeve where he had reopened the scars on her arm. Flint released her arm and wrapped his fingers around her throat, squeezing and pounding her skull solidly into the stone floor. Eventually the wizard behind the desk came to his senses and stunned Marcus Flint.

"Get out of my office right now you filthy half breed. Dirty Mudblood."

No one stopped her as she made her way to the public floos bleeding and dizzy. Once she stepped onto the green fire and choked out "Grimmauld Place," She fell on the library floor, her right wrist giving a wet snap as she landed badly. Remus was sitting in one of the armchairs staring open mouthed at the bruised woman before him. But she had already pushed herself off the floor and hurried out of the room before he could even close the book he had been reading.

Hermione made her way shakily to the 4th floor bathroom and sat heavily on the toilet. She hadn't been expecting an attack, but she wasn't surprised really. Sighing, she was glad that she could never go to St. Mungos again, she didn't want anyone to pity her. She brought this upon herself after all. Then she realized that Remus had been in the library. He hadn't even tried to help her. The tears finally fell and she wanted it to hurt as the salty gems slid into a split on her cheek and her jaw ached. She deserved this pain, deserved the blood, and deserved the loneliness.

With her uninjured arm, she reached across her body and fumbled in her pocket for her wand. It felt strange to hold it in her left hand, but she had to. Silently, she charmed her wrist to heal and tried not to grit her teeth against the pain. Wand hand healed, she stood and looked in the mirror before tapping her jaw and thinking the same incantation. She refused to let the darkness completely envelop her and stubbornly clung to consciousness. Lastly she healed where she bit through her tongue and removed the last of the bruises.

The major injuries healed, Hermione stripped, threw out her bloody jumper and stepped into the tub, filling it with hot water. She watched as the blood from her arm swirled and mingled with the bathwater. Not only was she a Mudblood, she was a dirty werewolf. It was a long time before she got out of the bath and summoned a dressing gown. Falling into bed, she felt emotionally drained and physically exhausted. Blessedly, sleep pulled her into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

><p>Remus still sat in the library, listening to the faint sounds on the 4th floor. Moony howled and clawed at his mental prison, shouting for his mate, not understanding why the human refused to go to her even when it was clear she had been hurt. The human still could not forgive himself for having forced his curse upon her but he was too much of a coward to go through with his oath as a teenager. He berated himself mentally and the wolf always answered.<p>

_"You didn't attack her. She came to us. She is ours. She is our mate. Go to her."_

"Shut up Moony."

_"Someone hurt her. They have to pay."_

"It's not our responsibility. She won't want us around."

_"She is our mate."_

"No! She never chose this."

_"She bonded to you and her wolf bonded to me. She is our mate."_

"I refuse to accept that."

_"Then you're stupider than I ever thought before."_

The wolf was quiet for some time but the human still did not move. He was glad that Harry and Ginny had moved to their own cottage as he didn't want to explain anything to him. Moony shifted again.

_"She's crying."_

"I know."

_"She has nightmares without you."_

"We all do."

_"Enjoy chasing your own phantoms then."_ Moony resolutely curled up and tucked his nose under his tail and pretended to sleep. But his ears twitched each time Hermione cried in her sleep.


	15. Dungbomb

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

><p>Dungbomb<p>

Hermione left early for the bookstore, skipping breakfast. Her stomach was twisted up in knots after not sleeping due to nightmares and the thought of what everyone would say once they found out about her own furry little problem. The owners of the little shop were quite understanding of her taking Monday off without notice after seeing her puffy and bruised face and waved off her admission that she was no longer fully human. They gladly offered her the day before and after the full moon off as she could work from home and refused to allow her to put herself down. She ended up hugging both old men and sniffling the rest of the day as she sorted books onto shelves.

Florean noticed that his employee was less talkative than usual and offered a sympathetic ear should he need it. But come lunchtime and Remus sat alone at their usual table, the old man charmed the sign on the door to say closed and shooed the remaining customers out muttering something about a dropped dungbomb. He sat himself opposite the werewolf and sipped his tea until the younger man spilled the whole story. When he had finished, Remus sighed and looked defeated, picking absently at spot on the table.

Florean simply nodded and folded his hands together on the table. "Well, my boy, it sounds like you're in a bit of a pickle."

He reminded Lupin of Dumbledore and he vaguely wished the ancient wizard was still alive. "A pickle. Never really liked them. Too bitter."

"And you will be too unless you sort this out somehow."

"But what am I supposed to do? I swore I would end myself if I ever attacked someone."

"That's no problem there, if she walked into that room on her own, knowing what would happen. You never attacked her, that wolf of yours just took what was offered."

Remus sighed and agreed. He hadn't gotten out, he hadn't killed and maimed, he hadn't done anything wrong. "But why did she have to do it? There had to be another way."

"I don't think there was, my boy, from what you said Flint did to her. She isn't be the first girl to come away worse for seeing him, you know. He would have broken her in weeks or killed her outright for being stubborn."

"He wouldn't have done that."

"Have you not seen the papers? Wives of purebloods have been going missing for years as soon as they produce an heir. How long do you think Miss Hermione would have lasted? A muggle born and one of the biggest fighters against you-who-who? She would have been a prize for any of the remaining Death Eaters."

Remus let his head rest against the table. "But now she's like me."

"She's a smart girl. Smarter than I've seen in a long time. I bet you she knew exactly what she was doing when she planned it."

"She won't know how to handle the stares and the taunts."

"Stop trying to make her out to be innocent and weak. She was taunted for her heritage all her life, she survived it. And you know what they did to her during the war. Don't you tell me she can't handle it."

"All right, all right. I just don't know how to apologize."

"You didn't do much that needs apologizing. Just show her you're there, that you still love her." Seeing that his work was done, Florean got up and puttered around in the back until Remus went home.


	16. Locomotor Mortis

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

><p>Locomotor Mortis<p>

Hermione Lupin nee Granger felt her heart rate starting to elevate at the fact that her period was a week late. It had always directly followed the full moon but now she sat in the bathroom with no cramps, twinges, or aches that usually heralded her monthly time. She sighed and resigned herself to yet another issue to deal with being put upon her plate. It was all too much and she flopped on her bed to sleep.

Remus tried to apologize to the brunette but she seemed to be avoiding him. He tried staking out the library for a week to catch her in a place she would be comfortable, but she never came in. Next he tried ambushing her in the kitchen, but she never appeared. Worried that she might not be eating, he would bring trays of food up to her room and try to knock. Even when he knew she was home, she wouldn't answer. He would leave the trays with a little note asking to see her or telling her he missed her, but the trays were always returned to the kitchen untouched some time in the night.

Three weeks in and he was having trouble sleeping. Moony sat idly by when nightmares came and he spent more nights than not staring out the window wishing for morning so he would have something to do. It was one of these sleepless nights that he emerged from his room to find a cup of tea to settle his nerves. He noticed that the tray he had left outside Hermione's door was gone and hurried down to the kitchen. But before he could push open the door, he smelled something strange. Something sweet and heavy on the air, just whiffs before it was gone again. He opened the door and found Hermione with a cup of hot chocolate at the kitchen table.

The wolf wanted to jump with joy for seeing his mate but Remus approached her carefully, mindful of the scared and trapped expression on her face. "Hermione?"

She didn't respond, her eyes just flicked back and forth from him to the door he was still mostly blocking. "I've missed you."

"I've been trying to see you." He kept talking aimlessly and his heart almost broke at the single tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Please?" Remus would never beg from anyone else, but he would beg for the rest of his life to hold her again.

"I'm so sorry." She finally spoke, more tears making their way down her face.

"Don't be. I'm the one that's sorry." He slowly walked towards her, hands held out. "I never should have been angry."

"I didn't know what else to do Remus."

His heart did break as she said his name with so much emotion. "Let me make it up to you. Just let me hold you again."

She nodded and launched herself at him. Both the man and the wolf sighed in relief as his arms went around her. Vaguely he realized she seemed much thinner than he remembered. They stood there for what seemed like ages until Hermione whimpered into his chest. The older man smoothed her hair and murmured endearments against her head. Slowly, she turned her face away from his bare chest.

"I don't feel well."

As soon as the words left her mouth, her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted. Instinctively Remus caught her under her arms and lowered her gently to the floor. She didn't respond when he called her name and he began to panic. He couldn't take her to St. Mungos as they didn't serve werewolves. Madam Pomfrey would be gone from Hogwarts for the summer. The only other person he could think of to help Hermione was Molly Weasley. Moving faster than he had in a long time, he sprinted to the library and tossed some floo powder in the flames.

"The Burrow." He hoped that the large family wasn't off visiting some relative in another country as he landed in a sprawl in the sitting room.

"Molly!" He shouted, running for her bedroom on the first floor.

"What the devil?" The matron had one hand holding her dressing gown closed and the other was pointing her wand at the shirtless man. "Remus? What's the matter?"

"It's Hermione. She just collapsed. You've got to hurry."

Arthur appeared behind his wife also brandishing his wand. "How do we know you're really Remus Lupin?"

He wracked his brain for a moment to remember the secret questions They developed during the second war. "I taught Harry the Patronus charm in his third year using a boggart. Now please, Hermione's hurt."

The answer satisfied the balding man and they all hurried towards the fireplace. "Where is she?" Molly was the first into the hearth.

"Grimmauld Place, in the kitchen."

Soon they had all floo'd into the library and hurried to the kitchen. As soon as the blond Gryffindor entered the room, he realized the thick scent was more prevalent and he recognized it was blood. It seemed as if his heart stopped when he came around the table and saw the brunet still laying on the floor, Molly by her side. There was a thin line of blood trickling from the corner of her mouth and a large wet patch between her legs, soaked into her sleepwear. Arthur had to stop him for coming any closer as his wife looked over the young woman.

It felt like forever before the Weasley matron levitated the young woman and floated her to the first floor bath. "She'll be fine. I'm going to bathe her and put her to bed then I'll come talk to you." She was authoritative and didn't allow for any argument.

Left alone in the kitchen with the agitated werewolf, Arthur began making tea and straightening up even though everything was already put away. Remus just stared at the congealed mug of chocolate Hermione had abandoned on the table. What felt like an eternity later, Molly returned and she was fuming, wand pointed at the lycanthrope's heart.

"How could you do that to her?" The matron snarled, her husband wisely staying out of the way.

"I haven't done anything to her. She just collapsed in my arms." Remus was sure to keep his hands raised, clearly not going for his wand.

"How could you infect her, impregnate her, and then starve her half to death? We trusted her with you."

The former professor wasn't sure he had heard the older woman correctly. "Pregnant? Hermione's pregnant?"

"Not any more, you beast. She miscarried." The red haired woman's wand drifted lower, pointing at his family jewels.

"But I didn't... She couldn't... She was taking the potion." Lupin's brain still wasn't catching up until Moony smugly pointed out that he had very much enjoyed her on the full moon. "Oh, that's when."

"I can't believe you would do that to her. I knew she never should have married you."

Arthur finally came to the younger man's rescue before his wife could castrate him. "Molly, I don't think he knew."

"He still bit her!" She was starting to get hysteric and didn't seem to realize her wand was now pointed at her own husband's groin.

"I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation, Molly. Why don't we hear him out?"

"Fine, but if he doesn't have an extremely good explanation, I'm going to have his scrotum as a new purse."

That mental image made both men cringe as Remus began explaining what had happened over the last three weeks. Upon hearing about how the couple was treated through the marriage law, Mrs Weasley started to get up to write a howler to the Minister of Magic but she was held in reluctant thrall by the rest of the story. Arthur was frowning as he listened to Hermione's implementation of her plan to avoid being married to the pureblood. He then had to be held back by his wife when Lupin detailed the injuries the brunette had returned from the Ministry with. From there on it was just his attempts to apologize to the young Gryffindor and her extreme measures to avoid him.

"We were just talking again when she said she wasn't feeling well and fainted." Sunrise was creeping in the windows and the werewolf was exhausted.

"She'll be alright. Just an ulcer, mild malnutrition, and the miscarriage." Molly placed her hand over the younger man's. "I'm sorry I assumed the worst of you."

"It's probably not too far from the truth though. I never should have married her."

"Nonsense. She loves you, and I'm fairly sure you love her too." Mr. Weasley interjected.

"But she could do so much better than me."

"Don't you say another word. You're dead on your feet so you're going to go in there, lay down with your wife, and you're going to deal with everything together. You hear me?" Molly began to take charge again.

"Yes Ma'am." He smiled weakly and stood. "Thank you for coming and I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Think nothing of it. We consider you both our own. Don't hesitate to call us if you need anything."

The couple stayed long enough to make sure Remus went to his wife then let themselves out through the floo. The blond man stood by the bed and stared down at the young woman tucked snugly under the comforter. She looked peaceful and he wanted nothing more than to crawl under the covers and hold her close. But with her not feeling well, he wanted to give her a chance to recover first. Just as he was lowering himself into a chair close to the bed, she murmured his name and shakily reached out her hand. Needing no more invitation than that, he lifted the covers and slid in next to her.


	17. Aguamenti

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

><p>Aguamenti<p>

Hermione woke late in the afternoon, sore but surprisingly well rested. Very slowly she flexed her hands and stretched her arms and legs, pushing the blanket away from her chest. Only when the thick blanket refused to be moved did she realize she wasn't alone in the bed. Remus' face was nuzzled into her thick hair and one hand was clenched around the edge of the blanket, making sure she remained covered in her sleep.

The brunette wanted nothing more than to take a bath and tried to sneak out of the bed but the sleep roughened voice of the man next to her stopped her. "Hermione?"

He looked so concerned and sad that the young woman turned back and kissed him gently. "I was just going to have a bath."

Lupin's brow furrowed slightly and he nodded. "How do you feel?"

"A bit sore, but I'll be fine"

She made her way to the bathroom and ran the water, stripping and gladly sinking into the steaming water. The claw footed tub was too large for her petite frame, but she didn't care, relaxing against the porcelain. All of the aches were gradually melting out of her muscles when there was a soft knock at the door. Remus carefully pushed it open, holding a tray of pumpkin juice and sandwiches.

"I thought you might be hungry."

Hermione smiled gratefully and sat up in the water. "Why don't you join me?"

"I-I don't want to crowd you."

"There's plenty of room." And she moved forward so he could slip in behind her.

"That's not really what I meant." The older man placed the tray within reach on the closed toilet and took a hesitant step towards the door again.

"Remus. Please?"

There was never anything he could deny her really and he began unbuttoning his shirt. To keep her hands busy, Hermione shook the water off her hands and grabbed a sandwich. Finally, her former professor stepped into the tub and let out a hiss.

"Merlin! How are you not boiling in here?"

"I like the water really warm." Carefully she leaned back against his chest and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the brunette.

"I'm sorry about last night." Remus pressed a kiss to her hair and nuzzled into it.

"So am I."

They sat together, munching on sandwiches and making small talk until the water cooled and goose bumps popped up all over Hermione's skin. She carefully got out of the tub and wrapped a thick bathrobe around herself. Lupin stepped out as well and pulled the younger woman to him, pressing his forehead to hers. It seemed like ages that they stood there until the older man carefully rubbed his hands over her arms and kissed her neck. He loved the way she tilted her head to allow better access to her shoulder and he pulled the collar of her robe away.

The healed outline of the bite mark stood out from her skin, causing the older man to pause. Slowly, Remus lowered his mouth again and kissed the mark, causing Hermione to shiver. Moony howled in delight as the couple reconciled completely.


	18. Expecto Patronum

Everything you recognize is property of J.K. Rowling and I make nothing from this. Just practicing my writing skills and playing with her toys.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point. Especially in this chapter. You have been warned.

I want everyone to go to my profile and vote in my new poll. I want to know what pairing everyone wants next. I have a few ready to post and some I need to work on, and I also want to kind of challenge myself with new pairings. So let me know what you think in the poll and feel free to PM me.

This is it. It's finally over. There's no more. It's finished. I really enjoyed writing this story, even though I had some trouble towards the end. It all worked out, so here it is. Hopefully not everyone hates it, and maybe even some enjoyed it. Please let me know what I could have done better and I'll endeavor to do so in the future. Cheers, and thanks.

Healing Together

* * *

><p>Remus and Hermione had a small private ceremony to reaffirm their bond and quickly developed a routine. The brunette brewed the wolfsbane potion for both of them and they spent the full moon playing and chasing each other around the basement. Florean Fortescue was delighted when they began taking their lunches together again. And they began regularly attending Sunday brunches at the Burrow, Molly alternating between mothering and glaring at Remus if Hermione looked even slightly upset.<p>

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the first to be told when Hermione found out she was pregnant again. The matron reiterated her threat on Lupin's family jewels and began lecturing Hermione on raising children. Arthur offered to watch the child during the full moon and they all stayed late listening to stories of each of the Weasley children when they were young.

Ronald Tonks Lupin was born March first and was instantly adopted as one of Molly's many 'grandbabies' and grew up surrounded by many redheaded cousins. Hogwarts was once again full of children due to the marriage law, and the young Ron had many of his own adventures with his best friends James and Albus Potter. And no one was surprised when Lily and Ron announced they were a couple in his 6th year and engaged shortly after graduation.

Lily seemed to have inherited her mother and maternal grandmother's stubbornness because at their wedding, they were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley-Lupin sending the entire wedding party in fits of laughter. After that, Grimmauld Place seemed incredibly lonely to Hermione and Remus as the Burrow was officially the gathering place for the extended family.

But the brunette, beginning to go a little gray, enjoyed the chance to revisit times before her son was born. She would sit on the couch, Remus' head in her lap, or walking along the London streets, arm in arm with her husband. There were of course moments when sadness overwhelmed each of them, when faced with reminders of the war, or the annual remembrance feasts at Hogwarts. All Hermione had to do to snap out of it was to look at her husband or floo call her son. There had been many losses in the war, but the new world was so full of life and love she couldn't help but smile again.


End file.
